<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reservations by happydaygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022174">Reservations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl'>happydaygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athos/ Aramis collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Love, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, its national chocolate cake day, mostly above love and cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its National Chocolate Cake Day, and Aramis is determined to honour it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay/Athos | Comte de la Fère</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Athos/ Aramis collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reservations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/gifts">Enigma_TM</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a tumblr prompt from the amazing Enigma TM- thank you!</p>
<p>I saw it was national chocolate cake day and couldn't resist!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The day had been long and hard, and Athos was seriously glad to be done with work- Aramis had been given the afternoon off due to a dentist appointment so he didn’t even have him to talk to as he made the drive home. </p>
<p>Pushing open the door, he dragged a hand down his tired face, grimacing at the stubble growing there, before he dropped his bag down by the table and kicked off his shoes...only to be met by Aramis standing in front of him, a huge smile on his face. It was the kind of face that Athos knew all too well- it meant that either he was up to something, or he had already done something that he now needed to apologise for.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Athos asked warily, looking around- everything seemed to be in their rightful places, and he couldn't smell any burning or anything like that. ‘What have you done?’</p>
<p>‘So suspicious!’ Aramis grinned, leaning forwards to peck Athos on the cheek as the other man pulled a wine glass towards him. </p>
<p>‘You’ve got that look on your face...makes me feel like you’re up to something...’ Athos snorted as he drank the first sweet sweet mouthful of red wine.</p>
<p>‘Moi? Up to something?’ Aramis sing songed, now chuckling as Athos arched an eyebrow and stepped back.</p>
<p>‘It’s been a long day- humour me.’ He muttered, wiping suddenly bleary eyes. His stomach rumbled, and irritation was starting to rise.</p>
<p>‘What day is it today?’ </p>
<p>That made him stop. He did some quick mental maths- not either of their birthdays....not their anniversary....</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Aramis- its a Wednesday.’ He offered, still suspicious.</p>
<p>‘Well, yes...’ Aramis chuckled, now coming and grasping Athos’ hands and shaking them gently. ‘It’s a very special day!’ He said earnestly, as if imploring him to understand.</p>
<p>‘Why is it?’ Athos resisted the urge to wrench his arm away to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He loved this man dearly, but by christ he could be annoying...</p>
<p>‘Its national chocolate cake day!’ Aramis beamed with a flourish, before letting go of his hands and grabbing his keys as Athos looked over to him, mouth slightly open as he watched him bounce around like a puppy as he gathered their coats.</p>
<p>‘And?’</p>
<p>‘AND- I’ve made reservations at the patisserie down the road....a chocolate cake tasting session!’</p>
<p>Athos smiled at that; trust Aramis to make reservations at a cake shop. ‘Sounds wonderful, a-’</p>
<p>‘-And the lady said we could take home a full size version of our favourite- I know how much you like chocolate cake!’</p>
<p>‘You did this- for me?’ Athos smiled and shook his head affectionately, touched at his partner’s actions.</p>
<p>‘Well yeah, seeing as I love you and all....’ Aramis snorted, before the two of them shared a kiss before Aramis shooed him out the door, ready for their sweet evening ahead....</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>